Lost and Found
by kimi-chan1
Summary: hi minna-san! this was my first fic! please be gentle! this is a MitKo... no flames please... hehe... ^_^


TITLE: LOST AND FOUND  
  
PART: 1/2  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: MITSUI x KOGURE  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic! Whew! I'm so glad I finally finished it. Anyway, I decided to write a MitKo fanfic because they are two of my favorite characters and I think the pairing is awesome! Hope you like my fic! Email me at kate_michelle_carter@email.com for your comments.  
  
"this" are dialogues  
  
*this* are thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
One dark and stormy night, a lone figure was walking down a street. He was Kogure Kiminobu. He was, lost and to make matters worse, there was a storm. He just went to a relative's house and while on the bus ride home, he fell asleep. He had to be waken up by the bus driver. And so, he wandered trying to find a cab, but unfortunately, not one came. So he tried to walk home and found himself lost. He was searching for someone who would know the directions to his house. Suddenly, before he knew it, he fell into a familiar doorstep.  
  
*Ohmigod! How did I end up here?* Kogure said to himself. *It's...it's Hisashi-kun's house! I can't go in there!*  
  
*But I really need his help. I shouldn't be choosy.* Kogure pondered.  
  
And so he knocked on the front door hoping against hope that Mitsui won't answer the door. But, of course, it was him that answered.  
  
"Yes?"Mitsui yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Um..I-i need yo-your help,"Kogure stammered, partly because of nervousness and partly because of the cold temperature.  
  
Mitsui peered closer to see who the stranger was.  
  
"Min-kun..I mean Kogure-kun! What are you doing here?!" Mitsui said, "Come inside or you're gonna catch a cold."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!"Kogure walked in the front door and into the living room. His wet shoes made marks on the carpet.  
  
"oh! Gomen nasai, Mitsui-kun!"Kogure exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright. My folks are out of town and they won't be coming back for another week so I have time to clean it up. Don't worry,"Mitsui reassured him.  
  
*oh! We're all alone in his house!*  
  
Kogure blushed.  
  
"Kogure-kun! You're red! You need to change clothes, fast, before you get sick!"Mitsui said.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Let's go to my room."Mitsui grabbed Kogure's hand and led him to his room.  
  
*OHMIGOD!!! Hisashi-kun's holding my hand!*  
  
Kogure blushed even deeper.  
  
While walking up the stairs, Kogure's mind wandered back. During their practices in the gym, he always watched Mitsui with everything that he does. When he drinks his water, when he scores a 3pt shot even when he's just sitting on the bench, relaxing. Kogure fell in love with Mitsui ever since they met. And when he discovered, in his first day as a freshman, that Mitsui had chosen Shohoku instead of Ryonan and Kainan, Kogure was overcome by joy. He always thought of revealing his feelings to Mitsui but he can't summon up the courage.  
  
*Since we're all alone in his house, maybe now I can express my feelings for him. This would be my chance.*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As Mitsui led Kogure to his room, he also had flashbacks of his own. He'd always admired Kogure because of his determination on realizing his dream of going to the IH. Not only that, he seems to hold the team in one piece. He can stop fights between Sakuragi and Rukawa, and Sakuragi and Akagi, and well..Sakuragi and everybody. This shows that he has very long patience. Plus, whenever the team feels down, just a few encouraging words from the vice-captain, the team gets spunky. Mitsui pondered if these feelings that he feels for Kogure sums as love. The thing that it is, indeed, love was the fact that he becomes jealous whenever he would see Kogure talking privately with the team manageress, Ayako. Ayako has a crush on Kogure ever since she became the manageress.  
  
*This could be my chance! I should tell Min-kun that I love him!*  
  
As they bounded up the stairs until they reached Mitsui's door, they didn't break their grasp. When Kogure entered Mitsui's room, he couldn't help but blush especially when his eyes fell into Mitsui's bed.  
  
*I wonder if I would ever be in that bed?* His mind wandered, yet again, on what things they could do on that bed...  
  
*Oi! Stop that! I'm beginning to sound like that hentai, Akira Sendoh!*  
  
"Here,"Mitsui said, interrupting Kogure with his thoughts. "Kogure-kun, change fast or you'll get sick."  
  
Mitsui threw him a white shirt and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Gomen! All my pants are in the wash."  
  
"No! I'm grateful! Domo arigatou!" Kogure said. He, then, removed his soaked jacket and started changing.  
  
Mitsui could've bored holes on Kogure's back by the way he stared at it.  
  
*He has such smooth skin..*  
  
Mitsui wanted to rub his hands all over that smooth back.  
  
*If this is what I feel when he change his shirt... OHMIGOD! What if he changes his pants?!?*  
  
Mitsui blushed and so that Kogure won't notice, he started to fold Kogure's wet jacket. When he heard Kogure unzipping his pants, he couldn't resist taking a peek. Just as Kogure was taking off his pants, Mitsui stood up. Surprised by the sudden movement, Kogure momentarily stopped what he was doing.  
  
*I can't hold this back no more.*  
  
Mitsui crossed the room and much to the surprise of Kogure, Mitsui kissed him hotly on the lips. Kogure never expected that. Gently, he pushed Mitsui away.  
  
"Hisa...Mitsui-kun! What are you doing?"  
  
"Kogure-kun, I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU."  
  
Kogure gasped.  
  
*There I said it. But, what if, he doesn't feel the same way?*  
  
"I've always been in love with you,"Mitsui continued.  
  
"Really? I thought...well..."Kogure stammered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, because now you know that my heart belongs to you.  
  
Mitsui held Kogure's hand.  
  
"Only to you."  
  
"Hisashi-kun!" Tears filled Kogure's eyes. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" He threw his arms around Mitsui.  
  
"You do?" Now it was Mitsui's turn to be surprised.  
  
"But I thought you and Ayako were together?" Mitsui asked. "You always talk privately and  
  
"Oh?! You were jealous?" Kogure said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Well..yeah! So sue me! I can't help but feel jealous." Mitsui traced Kogure's jawline with his finger. "Anyway, so why were you with her?"  
  
"We were only talking about their upcoming anniversary."  
  
"Their? Whose anniversary?"Mitsui asked, bewildered.  
  
"Ayako and Ryota's anniversary,"Kogure said matter-of-factly.  
  
"They're together?! I didn't know that!"  
  
"Well, the only ones who know are Ayako, Ryota and me, of course. I saw them kissing at the gym after practice, when they thought that everyone has gone home. They want to keep the relationship a secret. I don't know why."  
  
"Okay." Mitsui, not caring anymore about Ayako and Ryota's relationship.  
  
"Now that we're clear about that... why don't we pick up where we left off.."  
  
Mitsui smiled and put his hand on Kogure's chin, bringing Kogure's face up and their lips met in a kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru Min-kun."  
  
"Aishiteru Hisashi-kun"  
  
-OWARI- 


End file.
